In recent years, telephone network providers have been integrating services to support voice, data, and video communication. And there have also been attempts to integrate wireless telephone networks with land-based in telephone networks. The result has been a variety of new service offerings such as voice over IP (VoIP) and IPTV. However, the full integration of these service offerings has yet to be realized. For example, conventional systems have not been able to flexibly support the notification, configuration, and management of telephone calls using a television interface and an IP network.
Some conventional set-top box systems have provided limited support for caller ID notifications using a television interface and a directly connected traditional telephony network line (e.g. TDM). Because these conventional systems depend upon a direct telephone line connection, these systems cannot provide a flexible and configurable solution for the notification, configuration, and management of telephone calls using a television interface and an IP network.